


The sweet sound of silence

by axol0t



Category: Badboyhalo, DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Skeppy, Tommyinnnit - Fandom, dreamntofound, mcyt, tubbo - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adoptive family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), BoyxBoy, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gream - Freeform, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Homophobia, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karlnapity, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Skephalo, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of neglect, Multi, No Smut, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Skephalo, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, alternative ending, cursing, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, mentions of abuse, quackityxkarlxsapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axol0t/pseuds/axol0t
Summary: " why can't you love girls like normal boys do. "This fan fic is based off of some songs, such as, Drivers License by Olivia Rodrigo, Why'd you only call me when you're high by artic monkeys, heat waves by glass animals etc,  this story will be in the perspective of everyone. Not just George and dream, but it will mostly be them.
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship, Quackityxkarlxsapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Epilogue & warnings

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Description of each group *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Group number 1 ; Georgenotfound, Wilbur soot, Nicki, fundy, Badboyhalo And Tommy  
Group 2; Dream, Sapnap, tubbo, Technoblade, Quackity, Ranboo, skeppy and Karl  
George and Wilbur have been friends for about six years , Nicki is just wilburs friend in this fan fic, I don't plan on doing many ships, NO, I WILL NOT SEXUALIZE ANY OF THEM. specially not Tommy innit, tubbo and Ranboo, they are minors for gods sake.  
This takes place in high school.  
I will not use dreams real name since I am making a fan fic out of the CHARACTERS, in the smp. The only real names I will use is Tommy's, George's , Wilbur and Nicki, everyone else will stick to their username.  
If Dream or George ever say they're not comfortable with this I will immediately delete it, remember people can change their mind.  
There's really only two ships, George and dream, Then there's Sapnap, Quackity and Karl, Yes a polyamory relationship. And finally Skephalo which is Skeppy and Baboyhalo.

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ Triggers and warnings. ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆  
There will be homophobia, panic attacks, mentions of suicide, and Cursing etc.  
If you're not comfortable with any of that please don't read this fan fic.  
Also I'm not good with fan fics because of my language barrier, stick with me and my grammar.  
I will not write smut, or lemon.  
This will contain angst and fluff.  
༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶  
Now, This is a playlist I have made, these are some songs listed in it.  
Why'd youd only call me when you're high - Artic Monkeys  
Freaks - surf curse  
505 - Artic monkeys  
Sweater weather - The neighborhood  
The other side of paradise - Glass animals,  
Pools - Glass animals  
Heat waves - Glass animals  
Daddy issues - The neighborhood  
Drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo  
Body - Mother Mother  
Line without a hook - Ricky Montgomery  
All I want - Kodaline  
This side of paradise - coyote theory  
I met Sarah in the bathroom - awfultune  
Lemon boy - Cavetown  
This is home - Cavetown  
Burning pile - Mother Mother  
Wish you were sober - Conan gray  
Feelings are fatal - mxmtoon  
Bubblegum- Clairo  
I am damaged - Heathers the musical  
Life boat - Heathers the musical  
Sofia - Clairo  
See you again - Tyler the creator  
Etc.  
May we start this fan fic :)  
༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶  
The playlist : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2VrgxlmDO21RY4IvaPHxbI?si=yKe_izW9Q06UPgCdGK9M_w


	2. Rainy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George just wanted a night off, instead he’s being dragged to a party, a party where he will see Dream again.

𝟯𝗿𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
»»——⍟——««  
𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗻𝗼 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲, 𝗽𝗼𝘂𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗱, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗼𝘄 𝘀𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗳 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗼𝘄. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗳 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝗳𝗳𝘆 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝘆-𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘂𝗱𝘀, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝘀𝘁, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀𝘆, 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆, 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗮 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝗻𝗸.  
𝗔 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝘂𝗴𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝘆𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗱𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹, 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗻𝗼 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗲𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗮𝗻 𝘄𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗹𝘆 , 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝘂𝗱 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗺𝘂𝘀𝗶𝗰 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝘁 𝘂𝗽.  
𝗔 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴, 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗰𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱. ( 𝗯𝘁𝘄 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗽 𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝗘𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗻 𝗳𝗶𝗰,)  
𝗛𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗜𝗗 ' ' 𝗮𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗶𝘀𝘁' ' 𝗶𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱, 𝗮 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗲𝘇𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗵 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿.  
" 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼? 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿? " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 , 𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗲𝗳𝗹𝗲𝘅 𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗮𝘀𝗸𝗲𝗱, 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿'𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗱, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗯𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘀𝗰𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝘂𝗽 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗮𝗻𝗶𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺, 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱.  
" 𝗚𝗼𝗴𝗴𝘆! " 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗺𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆, 𝗺𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 , 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆, 𝗮 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝗽𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗺𝗮𝗱, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗽𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘂𝗽 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺,.  
" 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼 𝗮𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗶𝘀𝘁, 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱? " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗹𝘆, 𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝗯𝗮𝘀𝗸𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗛𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿'𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝘃𝘆 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝘁𝗼 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲, 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘆 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀.  
𝗛𝗲 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗿𝗮𝘀𝗵 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗿 𝗼𝗿 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗸, 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝘁𝗿𝗮𝘀𝗵 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗸, " 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺? " 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 , 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗿𝘂𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲'𝘀 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗲, 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝘀𝗶𝗴𝗻 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗲𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗸𝗲𝗽𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺, 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗮𝗻𝗶𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗮𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲 ' ' 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺' ' 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱, 𝗮 𝗯𝗼𝘆 , 𝗮 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗼𝘁𝗯𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗺. 𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗺𝗽𝗶𝗼𝗻. 𝗔 𝘁𝗼𝘁𝗮𝗹 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗻, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗻, 𝗻𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘄𝗶𝘀𝗲.  
𝗛𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗰𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺. 𝗦𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗯𝗯𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗘𝗗 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗲, 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗲𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗲𝘀𝘀𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗱.  
" 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿, 𝗵𝗲'𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝘀𝗲. " 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗺 𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗲𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗲𝗰𝗸 𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗯𝗯𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝗮 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝘂𝗴𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗷𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗮𝗹 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱.  
" 𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲. " 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹𝘆, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗜'𝗺 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗿𝘂𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸𝘀 𝘂𝗽, " 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗜 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗺𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘀𝗹𝗶𝗽, 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴. " 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮 𝗯𝘂𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝘂𝗽, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗳𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁,  
𝗛𝗲 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝘂𝗽 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱, 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿 , 𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀 𝗶𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝘀, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗲, 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿.  
" 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘃𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗮 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆. " 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗹𝘆, 𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲. 𝗛𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼, 𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗮 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗮 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻, 𝗮 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻. 𝗕𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝘄 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲'𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺.  
𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲𝗻 𝗯𝘆 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘄 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿. 𝗛𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗯𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗱, 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝘄 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗱, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘁, 𝗻𝗼 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗻, 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗲𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘁 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀., 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗮 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗸𝗲 " 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗻𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗳𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗚𝗼𝗴𝗴𝘆, 𝗜'𝗺 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗲𝗸. " 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗿𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗱𝗴𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘀𝗲, 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗳𝗶𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆. 𝗛𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗻𝗼 𝗳𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝗺𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗺𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗿𝘀, 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘁𝘆, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗮 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗳𝗶𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗱 , " 𝗮𝗵 𝘆𝗲𝘀! 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺𝘀 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁, 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗴𝗼 𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲, 𝗜'𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘁. " 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗯𝗯𝗲𝗱 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲'𝘀 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳, " 𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿. " 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝗮𝗰𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁 , 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝘀𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗺𝗽𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗶𝘁.  
" 𝗶𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗿 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 , 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿. " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗻𝗹𝘆, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝘂𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝗮𝗰𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗷𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝘁𝗼 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝗳𝗲𝘄 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗶𝗳 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼,.  
𝗕𝘂𝘁 ..  
𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻?  
»»——⍟——««  
𝗪𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁; 𝟭𝟬𝟲𝟴


	3. No time to waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the party starts....

𝟯𝗿𝗱 𝗣𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
»»——⍟——««  
𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗯𝗯𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲'𝘀 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝘀𝘄𝗶𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆, 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗻𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝗶𝘀𝗲 𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝗹, 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁? 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗯𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁, 𝗮 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗱𝗶𝗴𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗼 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗶𝘁, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗺 𝗷𝗲𝗮𝗻𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝗽 𝗮𝘁 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺, " 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗰𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝗱𝗮𝗱, 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿. " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝘁 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿, 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗼𝗳𝗳.  
𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗱, 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗙𝗹𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗱𝗮, 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗮𝗴𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘀, 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗘𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗱, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗘𝗻𝗴𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗻, 𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗼𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗼𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 , 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺 𝘂𝗽, 𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗿𝘂𝗻 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗱.  
𝗦𝗼 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲.. 𝗳𝘂𝗻, 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗜 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗲, 𝗜 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱'𝘃𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱'𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 , 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗺𝗶 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗷𝗮𝘄𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗹𝘆, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗿𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆.  
𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗻𝗼 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗹𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗳𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝘁𝗼𝘂𝗰𝗵, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗴𝗴𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗿 𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗻, 𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗰𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺, 𝗱𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱, 𝘀𝘄𝗶𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗮 𝗱𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗿𝘆 𝗯𝗮𝘀𝗸𝗲𝘁 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗮 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻-𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝘁𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗝𝗲𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗪𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲, 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗲, 𝗺𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗱𝘃𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝗜 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗱𝗮𝘆.  
" 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁, 𝗴𝗼𝗴𝘆! " 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴, 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝗿𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗼𝘆 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝘀, 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝗼𝘁𝘀, 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘃𝗲 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲. 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆, " 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗽𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝘂𝘁. " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝗙𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗹𝗲, "𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁. " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗻 , " 𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗜 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 , 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁! 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘆 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀. " 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗷𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆.  
𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝘀𝘁, 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗴𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮 𝘀𝘂𝗯𝗱𝘂𝗲𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵, " 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿? 𝗬𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂. " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗷𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗹𝘆, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝗳𝗳.  
»»——⍟——««  
𝗪𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀  
»»——⍟——««  
𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝗮, 𝘀𝗰𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗧𝘄𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗹𝘆, 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗲𝗹𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗦𝗽𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀. 𝗔𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 , 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿'𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀. 𝗦𝗽𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗰𝘂𝗹𝗮𝗿, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝗼𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗿𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗱, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝘂𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱 𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝘀 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱, 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝘆𝗺𝗽𝗮𝘁𝗵𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘆 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼? 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗿𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝘅𝗰𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺, 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝗶𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗹𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲, 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗼𝗼, 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗰𝗵, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝗦𝗮𝗽𝗻𝗮𝗽'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘀. " 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗶𝗴 𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘀 𝗴𝗼 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯. " 𝗦𝗮𝗽𝗻𝗮𝗽 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆, 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁, " 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗵 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝘆 𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗵𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘂𝗽. " 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗹𝘆, 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝘀𝗺 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗲 , " 𝗴𝗲𝗲𝘇 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁, 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 " 𝗦𝗮𝗽𝗻𝗮𝗽 𝗿𝗲𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗿𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺, 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗵𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺.  
" 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗶𝘀 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴? " 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗺𝗼𝗻𝗴𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗹𝘆, 𝘁𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼. 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝗱 , 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗹𝘆, 𝘁𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀, 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆, 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗿𝘂𝗱𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝘁𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼 𝗶𝗻 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗵𝗲'𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗼, 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝘂𝗴𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗽𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗶𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 , 𝗲𝘁𝗰, ( 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗮𝗽𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗶𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗮𝗳𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲 ) 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗮𝗱𝗺𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁. 𝗛𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗮𝗰𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀, 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱, 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲... 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗲𝘀𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗿𝗶𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗰𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗧𝘄𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘂𝗽, 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗮 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝘀𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝘀𝘄𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲.  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗮𝗹.  
𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗹.  
»»——⍟——««  
𝗪𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁: 𝟵𝟯𝟰


	4. Party is over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen at a party? Specially the games, walk could possibly go wrong.  
> Tw; underage drinking and Taking drugs.

𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕  
꧙꧙꧙꧙꧙꧙  
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐚 𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐡, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 " 𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧? " 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, " 𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐔𝐀𝐆𝐄! " 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐩 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐭, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 "𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞" 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞.  
𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐬, 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩, 𝐣𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐛 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐨𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, " 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐛𝐨𝐲! " 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐩 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐡𝐮𝐟𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 , " 𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨, 𝐤𝐢𝐝. 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐢𝐬 𝐮𝐩𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧. " 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲. 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐬. 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐝. ' 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐚 𝟏𝟔 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐬? ' 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝟐 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐚𝐩 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐮𝐩, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐬, 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞.  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐠, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲, 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, " 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨 , 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧. " 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞! 𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞! " 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐥𝐲, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐟𝐞, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐬𝐚𝐟𝐞, 𝐮𝐧𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞. 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐠𝐚𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, " 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 ' 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 ' 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦? 𝐂𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 " 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡.  
" 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭, 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬? " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐡, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 , 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 ? 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞.  
" 𝐨𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐝 , 𝐬𝐡𝐮𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦! " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐮𝐛𝐝𝐮𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, " 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐜𝐮𝐭𝐞! 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲. " 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩. 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲.  
𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 "𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬" 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰 𝐛𝐮𝐭, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰? 𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐝𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐘𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 , 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐳𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝. ' 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭, 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞. ' 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐨𝐜𝐮𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞. 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫, “ 𝐝- 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦! 𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐢𝐭 - 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈’𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐜-𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐬, 𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐝, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦’𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐠 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦’𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐩𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐲 𝐢𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 , 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 “ 𝐃𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐌 𝐘𝐎𝐔’𝐑𝐄 𝐆𝐀𝐘?- “ , 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚 𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭, “ 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭? “ 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲, “ 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧’𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭- “ 𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡, 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐳𝐞𝐬, 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 “ 𝐍𝐨 , 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭! 𝐈’𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 . “ 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡, 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐞𝐝, ‘ 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡. ‘ 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩, 𝐬𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤, 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 , 𝐢𝐟 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥.  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐊𝐚𝐫𝐥 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 “ 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 , 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤? “ , 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞? 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤. 𝐒𝐨 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 “𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬” 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩, 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐨𝐤, 𝐜𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐢𝐭.  
𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 “𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞” , 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐬𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞.  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐳𝐳𝐞𝐝, 𝐚 𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐃 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞. 𝐇𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤. 𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞.  
“ 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨? “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞.  
“ 𝐇𝐞𝐲𝐲𝐲 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐞,! “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞.  
“ 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡?. “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 , 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐞. 𝐖𝐡𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡. 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧? 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞.  
“ 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐚𝐝, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐞. “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧.  
꧙꧙꧙꧙꧙꧙  
𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝟏𝟐𝟓𝟑


	5. Why would he call me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream called George high, and there’s a lot of misinformation.

𝟯𝗿𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗣𝗢𝗩  
『• • • ✎ • • •』  
𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲'𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝗹𝗲𝘄 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗵, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗵𝗲'𝗱 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘄 𝘂𝗽, 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝘀𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗷𝗼𝗸𝗲, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄. 𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀. 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝗳𝗳, 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁, 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝗺? 𝗪𝗵𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆'𝗿𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵, 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗹𝗹𝘀? 𝗪𝗵𝘆, 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝘆, 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗼𝗳.  
" 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺. " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘃𝗼𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗯𝗶𝘁 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗻, 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲'𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗿𝗲𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗻. " 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗯𝘆𝘆𝘆𝘆𝘆? 𝗜'𝗺 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲, " 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹𝘆, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗱𝗶𝗱, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀, 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁. 𝗛𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗵𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘄𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗲, 𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗮𝗹𝗸 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝗽𝘂𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗿𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝘂𝗽.   
" 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗷𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺? 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸. , 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘆𝗼𝘂? " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘃𝗼𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝘂𝗽, 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 , 𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗼𝘂𝗱 𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗿 . 𝗛𝗲'𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗲 "𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗻" 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺.   
𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗻 𝗮 𝗿𝗮𝗴𝗲, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗼𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻 𝗮 𝗽𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗿 𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝗿𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿.  
\- 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴: 𝗛𝗼𝗺𝗼𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗯𝗶𝗮 -  
" 𝗹𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝘂𝗽 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗲 𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗸𝘆 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗜'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗲, 𝗻𝗼 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗜 𝗱𝗼, 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁? 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗰𝗮𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗼 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗲, 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗽𝗶𝗱 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 (𝘀𝗹𝘂𝗿) " 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 , 𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗮𝗴𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻, 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘂𝘁𝗵 𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝘀𝗼𝗯𝘀 𝗼𝘂𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁, 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝗯𝘆 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗛𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗿𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗶𝘁, 𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗼𝗻 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻.   
" 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺, 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗸 𝗺𝘆 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿. " 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗺𝗹𝘆, 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗹𝗮𝘅, 𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝘂𝗽𝗶𝗱 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳*𝗴 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗲? 𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲, 𝗱𝗿𝘂𝗻𝗸/𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲.  
𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝗱. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝘀𝗺𝗶𝗿𝗸 𝗽𝘂𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗽𝘀 , 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗿.  
" 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 , 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗶𝗲, 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝘂𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗺𝗲, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗿. " 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱, 𝗲𝗻𝗿𝗮𝗴𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗲. 𝗚𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝗴 𝘂𝗽. 𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗮𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝘂𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿, 𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗸𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻, 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗸𝗻𝗲𝗲𝘀, 𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗯𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗯𝘀, 𝘁𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝗽𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗰𝗿𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗸𝗲𝗽𝘁 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗳𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗮 𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿, 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗿𝗲𝗱, 𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹,.  
\- 𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿. -  
𝗛𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝘁𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿, 𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗹, 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗮 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸, 𝗮 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗿, 𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲, 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗻, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗺𝘂𝘀𝗸𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗲𝗿𝘀, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝗮 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹, 𝗮 𝘃𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗼 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿, 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝗺?  
" 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝗴𝘆? " 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗱𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝗼𝘆 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗱, 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗮𝗱, 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗻𝗲𝗰𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺, 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗳𝗲𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁, 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗶𝗻 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁. 𝗛𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲, 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲.   
『• • • ✎ • • •』  
𝗦𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿! 𝗜 𝗱𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘀𝘁 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗜 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗮𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗼𝗱𝗮𝘆 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝘀! 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵,  
𝗔𝗻𝘆𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝘀𝗼𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗭𝟯𝗡𝗗𝗦𝗬𝗧, 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝘀 𝗧𝘄𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝗜𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗺, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗣𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁,  
𝗠𝘆 𝘁𝗶𝗸 𝘁𝗼𝗸 𝗶𝘀 ' 𝗟𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝘆𝗼𝘂_ ' 𝗜 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗱𝗮𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 :)  
『• • • ✎ • • •』  
𝗪𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁: 𝟳𝟭𝟵


	6. Dreamed of sandy beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when George experiences everything he’s ever wanted, with Dream.

𐐒𐐚 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐏𝐎𝐕 𐐒𐐚  
⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿  
𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐚𝐭 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲'𝐬 𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭, 𝐧𝐨 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞.   
⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 𝐓𝐖; 𝐏𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐀𝐭𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐤 ⋇⋆✦⋆⋇  
𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐜, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐦𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.   
" 𝐠-𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞, - " 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐛 , 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, " 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐥 , 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲! " 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐚𝐦 𝐈 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐊𝐢𝐝𝐬. 𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞. 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐈 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐨𝐟- 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 , 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 , 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐡𝐮𝐠, 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐲, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞? 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭. 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬.   
𝐈 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨, 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨'𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧.   
⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 𝐓𝐖 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫. ⋇⋆✦⋆⋇  
𝐈 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬, 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐥, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐈 𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞.   
" 𝐒𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐲? " 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐈 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐞 , 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦.  
" 𝐈 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 ?" 𝐈 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝𝐥𝐲 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐮𝐩 , " 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐠𝐨𝐠𝐠𝐲. " 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥. 𝐇𝐞 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧. 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐥 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐚𝐩, 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝, " 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲! 𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐫𝐮𝐝𝐞. " 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐬.  
" 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞! 𝐖𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦! " 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐝, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐈 𝐝𝐮𝐠 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐚 𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞.  
" 𝐧𝐨, 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝? 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐲. 𝐍𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐈'𝐦 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐩𝐢𝐞𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐬-𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭. " 𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐎𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐭, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲. ,  
𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝, . 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝, " 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐆𝐨𝐠𝐠𝐲, 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡. " 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲, 𝐈 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐦𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫.  
⋇⋆✦⋆⋇  
𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 [𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜] , 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐚𝐦 𝐈?, 𝐠𝐨𝐝,. 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐲, 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐬𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐦.

𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐈 ,𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡? 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐫, 𝐈 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐱𝐞𝐝, 𝐈 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥, 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧.  
" 𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, " 𝐈 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐚 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐠𝐧𝐢𝐳𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 . 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦. 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐨 '𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞' 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡.  
" 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐛𝐬𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞? 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞? 𝐎𝐟 𝐮𝐬?. " 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐧, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐩𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦. 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞.  
" 𝐧𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐫𝐬𝐞, 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦." 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐦𝐲 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐬𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠. 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐝. 𝐈 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐭, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 , 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭.  
" 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐲 𝐢𝐭. " 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫, 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐬𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥? 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧, 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞. 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭. 𝐎𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐟 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨.   
" 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐲 𝐢𝐭 , 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞. 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭. " 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐦𝐲 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭, 𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐞. 𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐝. 𝐏𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫, 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬, 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬, " 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐫𝐬. 𝐋𝐢𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠? 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐟𝐟, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭? 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐧𝐨𝐰."   
𝐍𝐨 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐈 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, " 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭 . " 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.   
" 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭, 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 , 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰. " 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐞, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐈 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐢𝐭, 𝐈 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲, 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐜𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐧𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐧𝐨 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬.   
𝐖𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩,   
𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞.  
⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿  
𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝟏𝟏𝟔𝟕  
𝐓𝐢𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐤; 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐲𝐨𝐮_


	7. Baby just let me be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George hears the words he has always wanted to hear. But,  
> They felt more bitter than sweet.
> 
> This chapter is in reference of the song ; Yours by RMFC

𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕  
▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦’𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡, .  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐢 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐲, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐭, 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲. 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨, 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐛𝐚𝐝, 𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫.  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐧, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝟑 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐲𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦. 𝐀 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐜𝐤, 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦. 𝐇𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐬𝐨 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲.   
𝐇𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨, 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞’𝐬 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠. “ 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞, 𝐭𝐬𝐤, 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐟𝐟 “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐮𝐟𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦 𝐜𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐭, 𝐎𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐦, 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐟. 𝐇𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐝, “ 𝐨-𝐨𝐡! 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭- “ 𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐲, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭, “ 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨! 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞,. “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 , 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐠𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐢 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡.  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐨𝐰𝐥, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐱, 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞. 𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐚 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫’𝐬 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐬, 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬.   
▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂  
𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐏𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐳𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐮𝐩 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 , 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐝, 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧.  
“ 𝐬𝐨, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦? “ 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤.  
“ 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐲? “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐇𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰, 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲’𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭’𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐤𝐞.  
“ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐝𝐠𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐥. 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭? “ 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 , 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬, 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫, 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲,   
“ 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝. “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 , 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥, 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐬𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠.  
𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐌𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 , 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝, 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠.  
“ 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞? 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞.. “ 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐟𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞.   
“ 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞. “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐚 𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐥𝐞, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐡𝐮𝐠, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞, 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞.  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬𝐧’𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐛𝐢𝐠 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐛 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐢𝐫𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐬𝐡𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐯𝐞𝐬𝐭. 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐲 , 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞. 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭, 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞.   
𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐑𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 , 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫 , 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐖𝐢𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐬𝐞, 𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨’𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐄𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞.  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬,   
“ 𝐁𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬. “ 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝. 𝐀 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐤, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭, 𝐚 𝐆𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧.  
▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂  
𝐓𝐢𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐤; 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐲𝐨𝐮_ , 𝐀𝐳𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 & 𝐙𝟑𝐍𝐃𝐒𝐘𝐓   
𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐚’𝐬: 𝐙𝟑𝐍𝐃𝐒𝐘𝐓   
𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐫; 𝐡𝐭𝐭𝐩𝐬://𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝.𝐠𝐠/𝐐𝐀𝐃𝟗𝐞𝐰𝐲𝐌  
𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝟏𝟏𝟕𝟔


	8. 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂 Lost boys 𐐪𐑂 ₒ 𐐪𐑂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when George’s buttons are finally pushed, and Philza disowns Tommy?

𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕 ( 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 )  
៚ ⋯⋯⋯ ˁᱸᲲᱸˀ ⋯⋯⋯⋯ ༄  
𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞, 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐡, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 , 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚 𝐟𝐮𝐧 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, " 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐠𝐨𝐝𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐤𝐞. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧. " 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞? 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲- " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 , 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐜𝐡.  
" 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚,,... 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐊. " 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐥 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞, 𝐇𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦'𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝. " 𝐖𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊 𝐈𝐒 𝐖𝐑𝐎𝐍𝐆 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐘𝐎𝐔? 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐌𝐘 𝐏𝐀𝐈𝐍 𝐈𝐒 𝐒𝐎 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐅𝐔𝐍𝐍𝐘? 𝐘𝐎𝐔 - 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐏𝐈𝐄𝐂𝐄 𝐎𝐅 - 𝐎𝐅 𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐓. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 , 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 , 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐝, 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐈- 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭..- " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐝𝐠𝐞, " 𝐎𝐇 𝐎𝐅 𝐂𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐒𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐃𝐈𝐃𝐍𝐓, 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐂𝐀𝐍 𝐊𝐈𝐒𝐒 𝐌𝐘 𝐀𝐑𝐒𝐄, 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐂𝐇 𝐀 ... 𝐒𝐔𝐂𝐇 𝐀 𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐂𝐊. 𝐆𝐎 𝐁𝐄 𝐆𝐀𝐘 𝐂𝐀𝐔𝐒𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐖𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃𝐍'𝐓 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐀 𝐅*𝐆𝐆𝐎𝐓 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐌𝐄. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝, 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐞. 𝐈𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦. " 𝐈-𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞. " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐞. " 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐝𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐭, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐠𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐦𝐞. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐫, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐨, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦.  
𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 , 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐎𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐏𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐳𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲, 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐞, 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐒𝐚𝐦. 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐝𝐮𝐥𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐝, 𝐇𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐢𝐧,.   
𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐬, 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐚𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡.  
៚ ⋯⋯⋯ ˁᱸᲲᱸˀ ⋯⋯⋯⋯ ༄  
𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨, 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨'𝐬 𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐤𝐢𝐝, ( 𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐢𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐥𝐝 ) 𝐏𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐢𝐬 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨'𝐬 𝐌𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲'𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐫𝐞, 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲'𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐠 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐬𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐮𝐩, 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧.  
𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝?, 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐏𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐳𝐚 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧, 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐲, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐏𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐳𝐚 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐨? 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐭, 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲, 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐤𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐡𝐮𝐠, 𝐚 𝐡𝐮𝐠 𝐡𝐞'𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐟𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟. 𝐇𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐤𝐢𝐝,.  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐡 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦, 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬, 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨, 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲'𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 " 𝐁𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝟓 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡 " 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐁𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐥𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐲 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐮𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞, 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐚𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐬, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐩, 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 ' 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 ' 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐭𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐧𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞.  
៚ ⋯⋯⋯ ˁᱸᲲᱸˀ ⋯⋯⋯⋯ ༄  
𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝟏𝟐𝟏𝟒  
𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬   
𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐬; 𝐙𝟑𝐍𝐃𝐒𝐘𝐓


	9. Chapter 8 ୨୧ The field of Flowers ୨୧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two boys finally express their feelings and feel at home.

𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕 | 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 | 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 |  
»»——⍟——««  
𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐑𝐮𝐧𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐲 𝐚𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐚, 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠.  
»»——⍟——««  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭, 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐞𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧, 𝐧𝐨 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐒𝐚𝐦, 𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐞𝐫.  
𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐀𝐢𝐫 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐜𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐞𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 , 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐇𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭,𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐦 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩, 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.  
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐬, 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧, 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.  
𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐮𝐧𝐛𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐣𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 , 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐞𝐬, 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐝𝐚𝐲.  
𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐚 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐯𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐝 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.  
𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐟𝐢𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞.  
" 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞. " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐮𝐩, 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦. 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 , " 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 '𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮' , 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞 𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡, " 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐮𝐭, 𝐈 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮. " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐞𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐃𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐤, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭, 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐚 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠, 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐫. " 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡? 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐦 𝐈 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮? 𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 . " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐭. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡?  
" 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝, 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠. " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫, " 𝐈'𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐈- 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐎𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫, 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐬, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐝. " 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞? " 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐊𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐩𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭, 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐞.  
𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤, 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬 , 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐲, 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞.  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞 𝐮𝐩 , 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐩, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 , 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐢𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.  
»»——⍟——««  
𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲  
»»——⍟——««  
𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭, 𝐬𝐨 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐧 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐝, 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐬 𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐥, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐮𝐧𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰,𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐟, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐯𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐧𝐞𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐧𝐨, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐏𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐳𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞, 𝐇𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬, 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠, ' 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐲 𝐀𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐚 ' 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐯𝐨𝐥𝐮𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐮𝐩, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐲𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞.  
' 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐈 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐚𝐲?  
𝐍𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬, 𝐧𝐨𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧  
𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞  
𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠  
𝐈 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐧𝐨 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨  
𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 ‘  
𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐢𝐭, 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠.  
‘𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠  
𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠  
𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠  
𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠’  
𝐇𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐲𝐫𝐢𝐜.  
‘ 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞.... ‘  
𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐒𝐚𝐦, 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬, 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, “ 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐩- 𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞. “ 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 , 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐮𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭, 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲, 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐝𝐠𝐞, 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐮𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐁𝐢𝐠 𝐓 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐡𝐮𝐠, 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐠, “ 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲. “ 𝐒𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲’𝐬, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲.  
-  
𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐚’𝐬 ; 𝐙𝟑𝐍𝐃𝐒𝐘𝐓  
𝐓𝐢𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐤 ; 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐲𝐨𝐮_  
𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐫 ; https://discord.gg/ZYHEAEs2 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭 ; 𝟏𝟔𝟔𝟕


	10. Chapter 9 ∞ Mother ∞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother and son finally meet again after all this time.

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 | 𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕 |  
| 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐬 " 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐦 𝐛𝐲 𝐆𝐑𝐋𝐰𝐨𝐨𝐝 " 𝐢 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐂𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐦𝐨𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐚 |  
-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟𝐟, 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐲, 𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐛 𝐣𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤.   
𝐇𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐮𝐧𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐌𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐇𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐛𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐢𝐳𝐞? 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐚𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧, 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭, 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫,.   
| 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐅 𝐬𝐥𝐮𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦. |  
“ 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐄. “ 𝐌𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧 ( 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫) 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐄𝐧𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐝, 𝐄𝐧𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧, 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞.   
“ 𝐖𝐇𝐘 𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐓 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐁𝐄 𝐋𝐈𝐊𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐒𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐄𝐑? 𝐍𝐎𝐑𝐌𝐀𝐋. “ 𝐇𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐩𝐡𝐲𝐬𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢, 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲, 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡.   
“ 𝐈 𝐖𝐈𝐋 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐇𝐀𝐕𝐄 𝐀 ( 𝐅 𝐬𝐥𝐮𝐫 ) 𝐀𝐒 𝐀 𝐒𝐎𝐍. “ 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡, 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐟’𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐤, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝.   
“ 𝐃𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐌𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐘𝐎𝐔 - 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐅𝐔𝐂𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐂𝐔𝐍𝐓! “ 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫, 𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐟 𝐥𝐚𝐯𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞.   
“ 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐂𝐇 𝐀 𝐁𝐈𝐓𝐂𝐇, 𝐈 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐌𝐘 𝐌𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑, 𝐈 𝐖𝐈𝐒𝐇 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐋 𝐔𝐏𝐎𝐍 𝐘𝐎𝐔. “ 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐰 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫.  
𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐛𝐮𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐰 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐝𝐠𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐭.  
𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐤𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐌𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐇𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐬, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦.  
-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 🥺  
𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐩  
𝐒𝐨𝐬  
𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞  
𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲,  
𝐇𝐰𝐥𝐩   
𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝟕:𝟑𝟔 𝐩𝐦  
-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐚 𝐤𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐛𝐨𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐧 𝐩𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐜 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐭, 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫, 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭’𝐯𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝’𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫’𝐬 𝐩𝐬𝐲𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬, “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐧! 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬, 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐤. “ 𝐌𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐫, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭? 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐲𝐞, 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡, 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞.  
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝. 𝐇𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 , 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐭𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐝.  
𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐌𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐘𝐞𝐥𝐩, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐩, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫.  
“ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞! “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝, “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦! “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐟𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞, 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫’𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐠 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫.  
“ 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐜𝐡. “ 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 , “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧. “ 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐈 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐈’𝐥𝐥 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 ‘ 𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩! 𝐌𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐦 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞! 𝐒𝐨𝐬! ‘ “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐛𝐮𝐬𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲, 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞.   
“ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦- 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧’𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐝𝐢𝐞,, “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐇𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐭, “ 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲, 𝐰𝐞’𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲. “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, “ 𝐈𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦. “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 , 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫, “ 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐨. “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 , 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦, “ 𝐈𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐬 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐬. “ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦. “ 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐰𝐞’𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲. “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩, 𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐨𝐤𝐞, 𝐂𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝.

“ 𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐬𝐨𝐧. “ 𝐌𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐒𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐁𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲.  
-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈  
𝐒𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐚; 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐙𝟑𝐍𝐃𝐒𝐘𝐓 ( 𝐈 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐓𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥)  
𝐅𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐢𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐤 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐬! 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐟𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞  
𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝟏𝟑𝟖𝟏


	11. Chapter 10 ༅ Acceptance ༅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally gives in to his feelings, accepting the fact he is deeply in love with George, and that his feelings might never be mutual.

𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕|| 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐚, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭 ||  
|| 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐒𝐚𝐦𝐭𝐨𝐳𝐢 ||  
▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀♥♡♥▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀  
𝐈𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐝, 𝐧𝐨, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 , 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞, 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞, 𝐚 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬, 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞, 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐲𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐚, 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐨𝐛𝐣𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐝, 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐡 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐟 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧.  
𝐈𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧, 𝐒𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝟓 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.  
𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐚𝐰𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐁𝐚𝐝𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐨 , 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐒𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐳𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐟𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐰 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤 𝐢𝐧 𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭.   
𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐁𝐚𝐝𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐒𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦'𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐝, " 𝐝𝐮𝐝𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞. " 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐳𝐞, 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞.  
" 𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐝, 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰'𝐬 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠? " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐇𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞, 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞 𝐮𝐩, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐝, ' 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?! 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐞'𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐧𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭? 𝐑𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭?! ' 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 , 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐬, ... 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲,. " 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐟 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲 𝐨𝐫 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦.  
" 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐡𝐨𝐰'𝐬 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞? " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐭 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝, 𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐬- 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲? " 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐯𝐚, 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝.   
" 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 ' 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚 ' , 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞? 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐞𝐫𝐤𝐬, " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 , 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞, 𝐰𝐢𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐤𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐮𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 , 𝐇𝐮𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐛𝐬 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐮𝐩, 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲, 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐠𝐨, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐭, 𝐇𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡, 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐮𝐩? 𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 , 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫, 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝟕𝟑𝟔.   
𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐖𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐢𝐭’𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐝𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐞𝐧𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭? 𝐖𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦? 𝐎𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞?, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐭 𝐛𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐒𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤, 𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐬𝐤𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐫𝐩𝐥𝐞 , 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧’𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐓𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐮𝐩 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲, 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 , 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.  
“ 𝐡𝐢 𝐠𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭. “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐫𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐮𝐝𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐛𝐬.   
“ 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐓𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐢𝐩 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝, 𝐑𝐞𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 ‘ 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 ‘ 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐮𝐩, 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐟𝐟𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡, 𝐚𝐝𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐅𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭, 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐇𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨, 𝐇𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬.   
“ 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐢 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐢 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡, 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐈 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮’𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭, 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐫, 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 , 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲, 𝐈’𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐫, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 , 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 , 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐞. “ 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭.   
𝐀 𝐧𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐬𝐨 𝐢𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞’𝐬 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐞𝐝, 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬.  
𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐛𝐛𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐨 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐬, 𝐇𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧’𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐠𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐭𝐬, 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧.  
“ 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞. “ 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐬.   
▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀♥♡♥▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀  
𝐒𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐚’𝐬 (𝐭𝐢𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐤, 𝐓𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦 𝐞𝐭𝐜 ) ; 𝐙𝟑𝐍𝐃𝐒𝐘𝐓   
𝐓𝐢𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐤 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐟𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞  
𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝟏𝟒𝟑𝟖


	12. Chapter 11 ✿ in my arms again ✿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally wakes up,

𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕 , 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 " 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞 " 𝐛𝐲 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐙𝐀

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐬𝐢𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐢𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐝𝐚 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞, 𝐃𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬, 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬, 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝟔 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝟕 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐲𝐜𝐥𝐞, 𝐚 𝐜𝐲𝐜𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 , 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦'𝐬 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐞, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧." 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐩. " 𝐇𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬, 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬, 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐧𝐝, "𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨? 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦? " 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐛𝐮𝐫 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐧 , 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬, " 𝐈'𝐦 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐲, " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐣𝐨𝐲𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩, 𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐱 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐤, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐲, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫, 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐫𝐚𝐳𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐭, 𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐞 𝐣𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐈 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭? 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟, 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐞𝐲𝐬, 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐛𝐣𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐫, 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐞𝐱𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭? 𝐁𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐲𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐡, 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐞𝐧𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐡𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

𝐇𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐜𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 , 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐳𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐞𝐱𝐚𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐠 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 ' 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐬 ' 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐞𝐫, 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐤, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐯𝐢𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐟𝐢𝐜 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞.𝐇𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐠𝐨 𝐮𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 ' 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 ' 𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭, 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐨𝐝, 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐜𝐮𝐬 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝟓𝟎𝟓 𝐛𝐲 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐤𝐞𝐲𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐥, 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐫.𝐇𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐭 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐟𝐟, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨? 𝐇𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟.𝐇𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 , 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐟𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐫, 𝐟𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐡.𝐇𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, '𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝟕𝟑𝟔' 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐰, 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐭, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫, 𝐚𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐚𝐰 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐛𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐛𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐛𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫." 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 , 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐞. " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤, " 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 , 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐞, 𝐈 𝐛𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐦𝐞. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐣𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐥 𝐛𝐞𝐝, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐮𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐛𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧, 𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐩 𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 , 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐬. " 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭? 𝐈 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭, 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐩𝐮𝐫𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨, 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐞. " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐥𝐲, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤𝐬 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐤, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 , 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫.𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐟𝐮𝐥, 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐲𝐧𝐜, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐟, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐳𝐞 , 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞, 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲, " 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞, 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧. " 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦, 𝐰𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦'𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐤, " 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐈'𝐝 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐭. " 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞.

◇─◇──◇─────◇──◇─◇

𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭; 𝟏,𝟒𝟎𝟎


	13. Chapter 12 ^ one last time ^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s safe place is gone.

3rd Person POV || the song for this one is let her go by passenger   
This chapter contains graphic depictions of suicide and implied suicide .  
————————————————————  
George had finally gotten home, it was February again, it had been very long since he felt the safe and comfort of his home, his family had greeted him once he had gotten to his house, he later found out that Wilbur had been kicked out by Philza, George saw the older boy pull further and further away from him, maybe he was dreaming, Wilbur was upbeat and loved to go out with George, he was the one that made George more social, but now he was pulling away, further and further from the only family he had left, George made up his mind a walked to Wilbur's door, knocking on it 3 times before getting a response, the doorknob jiggled before softly opening, Wilbur glanced at George and smiled, " come in , Georgie. " Wilbur said in a menacing tone, George flinched at his voice, why was he acting like this? He shook the thoughts away from his head and gladly walked in, the room was a mess, but then again, Wilbur was a mess.  
George sighed and shook his head, carefully sitting down , they sat there in comfortable silence, until Wilbur decided to interrupt it.  
" so, you and dreamie?~ " Wilbur says jokingly, George turns red and laughs in embarrassment, he nods and looks at Wilbur, " yeah? What about it , wilby? " George says , he hasn't used that name in years, Wilbur laughed at the old nickname and looked back at George, making eye contact, " did you tell him? " Wilbur says looking up as if he was in deep thought, George understood what we meant and nodded , he was beaming, Wilbur looked at him and awe then sat next to him, " does this mean you don't need me anymore? " Wilbur said, he was serious, this wasn't joking, his voice was stern and he was gripping onto George's shoulder, no this wasn't Wilbur, his eyes were crazed, he looked like he had been crying, his nose was red and puffy, George felt tears sting his eyes, now looking at his best friend understanding what he meant, " What? Are you insane Wilbur? You're like my brother! And you have Tommy, of course I need you! We all need you. " George said almost frantically, holding onto Wilbur , pulling him in for a hug, Wilbur smiled and snuggled his head onto George's shoulder, " okay George, I'm not going anywhere, ill stay right here. " those words burned, they burned deeper than acid on his skin, something was off, but he can't do anything about it, right here? What did he mean, no don't think about it George, just stay with him, be there, George thought, his own thoughts taking over and finally he decided to cut off the hug, he smiled at Wilbur and ruffled his hair, " George, do you know about a place called, L'manberg? " Wilbur said passionately, George looked at the taller man and shook his head, he was interested, his friend seemed very passionate about this, " well in history class we learned about a place called l'manberg, a place where men went to be safe, everyone was allowed, but they Fought for their independence, yet, in the middle, there was a traitor, and he said something along the lines of, " Wilbur said, before pausing and smiling at the line he was about to say, " it was never meant to be, " he finally let out, laughing sheepishly, George looked at him in awe, there was nothing wrong with his best friend liking something like this, and no one else listened so, George did.  
" but the men were exiled at a unfortunate presidential election, and the former ex president went insane, " Wilbur laughed out, George looked at him, his laugh sounded very menacing, he squeezed wilburs hand which calmed him down, " and he blew it all up, l'manberg was gone, he was stabbed by his own father, and that was the fall of l'manberg " Wilbur choked out looking away before smiling and turning back to a star struck George, he smiled and grabbed his guitar, " we learned the song which they sung in those times , would you like to hear it? " Wilbur said before sitting back on the bed next to George, " of course. " George said, nodding softly and smiling, he loved the sound of his best friend's guitar, and there it was, he started playing.  
" Well, I heard there was a special place  
Where men could go and emancipate  
The brutality and tyranny of their ruler " Wilbur sang, the sweet sound of wilburs voice fulfilling George, the slow hits on the guitar as Wilbur played.  
" Well, this place is real, we needn't fret  
With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret  
It's a very big place, not blown-up, L'Manberg " Wilbur continued, his voice softening as he looked at George, George was getting tired as he put his head on wilburs shoulder.  
"My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg " Wilbur sang, closing his eyes and putting his head on top of George's.  
"Well, our faith was strong within these walls  
A sanctuary that would never fall  
The beauty of this landscape overthrew ya  
He made his throne and betrayed our land  
But wе still stand strong and we hold our hands  
And from here I can see my L'Manbеrg " Wilbur continued, and George had already fallen asleep to the sweet tunes which had bigger meanings behind them.  
" Oh, my L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg " Wilbur finished off and put George to lay on his bed, looking away from George and falling asleep himself.  
It was 12 Am, the soft sound of a door closing and opening before being locked woke the tired George up, he slowly put on his slippers and looked around, where's Wilbur? George thought, looking around, and then he saw it, a suicide note, the pills were gone as well, it clicked in him, he got up and raced, he got to the bathroom which he couldn't open and started banging on the brown wooden door.   
" WILBUR! LET ME IN! " George said, his voice cracking, his best friend might as well be dead but he couldn't , he wouldn't give up, he banged and banged until the click of the doorknob was heard, Wilbur had unlocked the door.  
George rushed in and that's when he saw him, the man which he called his best friend standing there, pills gone , probably down his Throat, the look in his eyes which used to be brighter than the sun was gone, Wilbur smiled, this is what he wanted and George couldn't do anything about it.  
" Wilbur.. " George looked at him, walking closer and closer, until Wilbur started coughing, he got on his knees and laughed, the laugh was a mix a mix between coughing and laughing, this isn't what George wanted, they were supposed to be together until the end, this can't be the end, he rushed to Wilbur, holding him in his arms, his head laying on George's arms and his torso on George's crisscrossed legs, tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment, all Wilbur could do was stare up at the younger.  
" Wilbur— please, please don't leave me. " George said looking down with his eyes closed, warm tears falling and dripping onto his on sweater, Wilbur smiled and wiped George's eyes, " I said I'll always be here, I'm not going anywhere — George. " Wilbur said, coughing between sentences, his face turning pale, and his lips turning purple, George caressed Wilburs cheeks, " please, I need you Wilbur, you're like a big brother to me, please, please.. tommy needs you too, don't go.. " George said softly, his eyes were glassy and all he could see was Wilbur smiling softly, it wasn't like before, it was genuine, wilbur endorsed the pain of his toxic household for years and had to raise his own younger brother, and now that he didn't have to anymore his purpose was gone, he felt fulfilled, but Wilbur didn't want it to end like this , he wanted to see George's smile one last time.  
" Georgie, please, don't cry— I'm still here. " Wilbur said softly enough to be a whisper but loud enough for George to hear, George sniffed and wiped his eyes, a broken smile tugging at his lips.  
Wilbur smiled and held onto George's cheeks, caressing them , George melted onto the touch and looked at Wilbur, the fire lit inside his best friend was gone, George had to accept that these were his last moments with his best friend, his brother, he held onto Wilbur tightly, " do you remember the song? Or l'manberg? " Wilbur asked George, George simply nodded, he didn't want his best friend to go.  
" please, sing it for me , Gogy. " Wilbur said pulling out the nickname that George hadn't heard in so long, George wanted to scream, he wanted this to me a dream, but , it wasn't, this was all real, George nodded softly and calmed himself.  
"Well, I heard there was a special place  
Where men could go and emancipate  
The brutality and tyranny of their ruler  
Well, this place is real, we needn't fret  
With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret  
It's a very big place, not blown-up, L'Manberg" George started singing, his voice breaking softly as he looked at his friend, his friend looked back at him and smiled, tears welling up in his eyes as well as he heard his friend sing, They weren't friends anymore, they were brothers, and they now acknowledged that, George let tears run down his cheeks like a marathon.  
" My —L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg " George sang, trying to keep it up for Wilbur, his voice cracking as he looked as his best friend giving up a life he once loved so dearly.  
" Well, our faith was strong within these walls  
A sanctuary that would never fall  
The beauty of this landscape overthrew ya  
He made his throne and betrayed our land  
But wе still stand strong and we hold our hands  
And from here I can see my L'Manbеrg " George continued, Wilbur kept holding onto George's cheek, caressing it, and George pulled him closer into a hug, his head on Wilburs shoulder, Wilbur hugged back and smiled into the hug, the warm embrace made both of the boys feel safe and at home, this was the last time George will feel like this.  
" Oh, my L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg  
My L'Manberg " George finished finally, and like that Wilburs hands let go and his body went limp, George took in the heavy realization and screamed, he screamed and cried , it's all he could do, his safe place was gone, his home was gone, the warm embrace of his brother was gone, he will never see Wilbur again, they will never fulfill their promises, George's world crumbled, he cried and screamed until his lungs gave out, gripping onto Wilbur as if there was hope but they both knew he was gone.  
George finally let go and stared at Wilbur , his lifeless body went off smiling, and Wilbur wouldn't like it any other way, he was finally peaceful, away from the hurt of the people of this shitty Earth.  
George let out a shaky breath, he closed Wilburs eyes and out their foreheads together, tears running down his cheeks as he held onto Wilburs lifeless face, the tears were warm and nothing but helpful, he closed his eyes as well almost trying to match his dead best friend, no, his dead brother.  
" rest easy... Wilby. " George said, gripping onto Wilbur and crying, he couldn't scream anymore, all he could do was stay like this and Cherie the last moments of the warm embrace of his home, wilbur was his home, and now he was gone, and just like that, it was over, it was only George now left with the lifeless body of what he once called his brother.  
————————————  
Word count; 2,002


	14. Chapter 13 彡Comfort in the silence彡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilburs funeral brings closure to George.

✰ 3rd person POV ✰  
✰ Song ; can you feel my heart by bring me the horizon ✰  
⌎⊱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⇲⊰⌏  
It had been a week, a week of the nonstop memories running through George's head, the fears of him being responsible for his now deceased friend death, but deep down he knew it wasn't his fault, could've been the psychological abuse, the neglect, the stress, but it all led up to something, his family, and George hated them, he hated them all, except Tommy, the child, who he believed was dealing with it worse.  
George had been holding onto Wilburs beanie, each one of his friends had gotten something, well at least the people who he was closest to, George had gotten his beanie, Niki had gotten his cloak, Tommy got his glasses, and finally, Fundy had gotten his silky red scarf, each one of them had them every time of the day, none of them letting go, George softly pushed his head onto the beanie, taking in the now faint scent of what once was Wilburs scent, he knew it would go away someday and one of the pieces he had left of Wilbur would be ripped away.  
He sighed and stared up at his popcorn ceiling, I have to write a speech for his funeral tomorrow, he thought , what would he write? About the monsters that lurked, the ones whom ripped his best friend away? The ones who don't hide under your beds or in your closet but rather the ones that are supposed to be there for you.  
He reluctantly grabbed a pen and some paper, starting to write his speech, taking time every once in a while to look out the window and stare as the liquid that people so called rain drip down the window sill.  
It had been exactly 2 hours, the time had passed like the speed of light, it felt slow yet so fast, he had finally finished writing his speech and tossed the paper to the side, piling up to the mess in his room, he heard the doorbell ring throughout his house, he slowly got up and walked through the dim hallways which seemed to be closing in on him, the inhaled and exhaled trying to keep himself from panicking.   
He finally reached the brown wooded door and opened it, they were all here, Fundy, Dream, sapnap, Tommy, Tubbo, Sam, etc, you name them, they were there, he looked at them in shock and slowly moved to the side, letting all of them in, his house was now packed and the sound of silence felt like swords, it was quiet, too quiet for them all, he felt like he was drowning, until he heard the voice of Quackity, " so, .. you guys wanna cuddle? " He said smugly, George snorted and covered his mouth, looking away trying not to let out any sound of his delightful laugh.  
Karl and Sapnap tackled Quackity to the ground which had led them to cuddling each other, George wanted to speak but his words were stuck at his throat, he felt like he was drowning at his own cause, Dream noticed and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him and drawing shapes on his back to calm the stressed out male, George felt his eyes puff up , tears that he hadn't notice were there before seemed more apparent, quiet but audible sobs coming out of his pink and soft lips, he gripped onto Dream as if he was his only life line, the sobs coming out of his mouth becoming louder and louder, finally enough for everyone to hear and join into the hug, Dream caressed George's hair and shushed him quietly.  
What felt for hours was actually minutes, it went on till George was drained and passed out from exhaustion, Dream smiled to himself and carefully placing him on the L-Shaped couch.  
George's chest rised and fell, he woke up suddenly at 3 am, everyone around him soundly asleep, he sighed and took notice to his surroundings, Dream and Sapnap were besides him holding onto him, Sapnap held onto both quackity and Karl, Quackity being being between the both, Ranboo , Tommy and Tubbo laid besides each other, Tubbos head on Ranboos right shoulder and Tommy's head on Ranboos left shoulder while ranboos head was rolled back laying on the couch, niki, fundy and eret sat with each other sharing a blanket on floor, Sam and puffy carefully sleeping next to Tubbo and Tommy, of course they were their parents so it was easy to know why, he slowly slid away from Dream and Sapnaps grip being careful to wake anyone up, he slowly walked to his room, starting to clean up and slowly placing everything he needed for the funeral today on his dark brown wooden desk.  
He grabbed his towel and rubbed his eyes, dark circles appearing under his fair skin from the lack of sleep, he locked the bathroom door and put his clothes carefully on the sinks counter as well as the towel, he carefully took off his clothes, noticing that his bones were starting to become a bit apparent, he shook his head and walked into the shower, slowly turning the shower handle and letting the water hit his soft skin, it brought back memories to say the least, the ones before that fateful night which Wilbur used to beg George to accompany him, where he used to make George get dressed and go with him to parties, if George knew it would've ended like this he would've gone in a flash, hot tears mixed with the cold water coming from the shower head, he slowly stepped out of the shower, slowly turning off the shower, his cold feet touched the warm ground which sent a shiver up George's spine, he slowly wiped himself and put on his formal clothes which consisted of a black collared shirt and black ripped pants, he slowly grabbed some make up and put it on, unlocking the door while doing so and opening it, he kept putting on makeup but he soon felt large arms wrap around him, he turned around and saw him, he looked into his emerald looking eyes, " goodmorning , Dream. " George said softly before returning to look into the mirror while putting a bit of eye liner on.  
" good morning, Georgie. " Dream said, pulling out that god forbidden nickname, slowly kissing George's cheek which tickled at George's skin making him laugh quietly, " you know I missed your laugh, " Dream said softly , almost like a whisper before laying his head on George's shoulder and closing his eyes, " and I missed you, but maybe can you go get ready? " George said softly before letting out a chuckle, Dream smirked and looked at George through the mirror in front of them.  
" what do you want to see me naked , Georgie? " Dream said seductively, George tensed up and playfully hit dream on his shoulder, but the tinted pink color across his face was there, and Dream couldn't miss it.  
Slowly after George was dressed and ready people got up and started getting ready, no one had talked to Wilburs ' family ' , they had maybe only talked once because of Wilburs funeral but no updates were ever given by them , George sighed at the thought of this being the last time of him seeing his best friend, he sucked in his breath and grabbed some pans, starting to make breakfast .  
" Ranboo, would you mind setting up the table? Tubbo and Tommy would you mind helping? " George said sweetly being more than careful with his words, the minors nodded and started setting up while puffy and Sam took over and gave George a break, he shrugged his shoulders and sat in the chair at the end of the table.  
It was time, it was time to go to the funeral and pray that what he wrote got to everyone who had hurt and led Wilbur to this, he got into Dreams car, he may be the oldest amongst them but he was terrified of driving, mostly because of the way the roads worked in England, he held on tight to the small piece of paper he had, anger and sadness built up in him once they were closer and closer to the place, Dream gripped onto George's hand and gave him a reassuring nod.  
They all got out the car, techno and Phil waited at the entrance, George denied eye contact and walked in, practically speed walking , he was desperate, desperate for closure .  
He stared at Wilburs now white face, the color and energy from his face had been drained out, which was probably what made George's heart break into pieces, he caressed Wilburs cold cheek just like Wilbur had to him that one night, tears fell down his face onto Wilburs lifeless body, he fell onto his knees and gripped onto the brown colored casket, Tommy was beside him as well as niki trying to comfort him.  
It felt like hours of speeches, George sat there as Wilburs legacy was read out, a few Hamilton references pulled in his legacy because of the love for the musical, some people cracking up and others crying from the remembrance of Wilbur.  
And then, it was George's turn, he stood up and walked to the small podium, he reached into his pocket which was sowed onto his black jeans, he took a heavy breather before opening the paper and looking straight Phil and techno, then back at his paper.  
" Wilbur was like my brother and I loved him more than life itself, he was my escape, he was my comfort space, he was my home, and now my home has been ripped away from me because of some shitty people and pills, I want to forgive, but it's hard when shit keeps happening — and never being fixed, specially by the people who cause it always let loose. " George started off his speech and stared deep onto philza and techno, he stuttered but his words never missed.  
" it has been done before, the hurt of a boy who was supposed to be taken care by, by someone who he had believed to be his home, his family, but in the end his trust was betrayed, I'm not here to scream my lungs out in pure hatred, I just want an answer and to explain,— " he said softly before taking a breath and starting again.  
" monsters may not be under your bed or in your closet but instead in your everyday life, praying at you as nice people, Wilbur didn't deserve this, no one does, no one deserves to be abused and manipulated , he was stressed and no one cared, I wish I could've helped, I really do, but what's happened has happened, and I just want to ask you something philza and technoblade. " George said, now holding a glare at Wilburs older brother and father.  
" do you regret it? Do you miss him? Are you really sorry? " he said sternly, his British accent mocking Wilburs.  
He inhaled and exhaled before turning at Wilburs corpse and walked down the podium, he sat beside Dream and Tommy, and like that, it was over, they had buried Wilbur and that was the last time George would see his best friend, his comforting face was now a mere memory, the only traces left of his face were vivid memories and small pictures, He had closure. He said what he wanted to say and let go of him, Yet his heart screamed out , his heart screamed to knock so,e sense into philza and knock the answers out of his rigid body, he cried furiously as hot tears pooled from his eyes, he wasn't the only one crying, everyone else was, but everyone was crying in remorse, pain, and sadness, he cried in anger and frustration, can Wilbur see him? Can he feel his heart? Is he proud? Is he happy? And that's all that ran through George's mind, he was snapped out of his thoughts as the cold rain hit them all, it was soft and he stared as the dark grey clouds piled up above him, he smiled, the comfortable silence pooling in , he closed his eyes and cried, the sound of silence was nice, he felt safe, almost at home, who knew he could find comfort in the silence.  
⌎⊱⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⇲⊰⌏  
Word count: 2,065


	15. Chapter 14 ➶ would you be so kind to forgive me? ➶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s remorse is at its breaking point so he knows what he has to do.

3rd person POV  
Tw; contains descriptions of death, body finding, and angst.  
[ song : dear Sarah by awfultune and when I was your man by Bruno Mars ]  
➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶  
Days passed, weeks passed, but it all felt the same, the same routine, it felt like time was pointless, it didn't matter anymore, he didn't care about what he did, he had already accepted the fact Wilbur was gone, but why was it so hard to let go, to let him go.  
George woke up in a warm bed, his body still shaken up by last months event, walking into that funeral home on the day of his best friends burial and screaming his whole speech at someone special, not letting his own gaze leave the man which was once Wilburs father.  
George groaned and placed his arm over his eyes, a man next to him moved slightly which caused him to fall over, George looked over the edge and laughed at the younger male, Dream wasn't too amused and pulled George down with him making the older stay on top of him, now Dream was the one laughing as he saw George roll his eyes jokingly then letting out a soft laugh.  
George got off Dream and offered a hand as a way to help the taller male, Dream gladly took it and got up, almost pulling George down, the two had been living together since the day of the burial, It's not like Dream didn't trust George not to be alone he just felt like the best way to take care and form a great bond with George would be by living with him, and surprisingly George accepted , maybe it was because deep inside he knew that he needed some help after that fateful day.  
George was in the kitchen making eggs and waiting for Dream to come out of the bathroom so they could eat, he sighed and looked up.  
George screamed his lungs out trying to do his best to return his best friend, he knew nothing would work but he tried, holding his face and caressing his cheeks, he let tears drop from his heterochromic eyes, he held Wilburs face and put their foreheads together slurring out soft apologies , as if he was at fault, blood spilled from the olders mouth causing it to stain George's clothes but he could care less, he couldn't believe it, his best friend, his home, his family, was forever gone.  
An arm wrapped around George's waist snapping him out of his thoughts, George looked behind him and saw Dreams eyes looking right back at him, he laughed as Dream placed kisses all over his face, he turned off the stove and finally gave a soft kiss to dream before they both laughed at nothing.  
" so, what do you wanna do today? " Dream asked George as he stuffed his face with the eggs his boyfriend had made, George made a face as if he was thinking and went back to washing the dishes , " I was thinking about visiting Wilburs grave. " George said softly while cleaning the dishes he had gotten dirty while cooking for his lover, Dream dropped his fork and looked up at George , " are you sure George? You have never really visited his grave. " Dream said carefully as if George would break if he said the wrong words, and truth be told he probably would've. " yes I'm sure , Dreamie, I just need closure and I need to let out my remorse. " George said simply then turning off the water faucet which was running, Dream sighed and went back to eating his eggs as he nodded, George smiled and walked to the bathroom getting ready to go to the cemetery.  
He slipped on a grey coat which was paired up with a white collared shirt with grid patterns, black ripped jeans and black leather boots, he swiftly grabbed a ring and put it on his middle finger then grabbing the keys to Dreams car and exiting the bedroom, George looked at the younger male whom had been waiting for him to leave the bedroom so they could be on their way.  
George handed Dream the keys and they started leaving, grabbing a water bottle since the drive was pretty long, George sat in the passenger seat and closed his door in sync with Dream whom had gotten in the drivers seat, Dream swiped through apps until he found the ' google maps ' app. He clicked on it and put the address he had been given by his friends who had previously been there before them, Dream started the engine and pulled out of the driveway of the 1 floor home, George looked out the window, the soft sounds of the motor running were the only sounds left in the car, George and Dream sat in comfortable silence as the long car ride went on, George got sick of the silence and grabbed his phone, plugging it softly to the aux and playing his playlist from Spotify, and of course the first song that would come up was jealous by eyedress, George leaned back on the seat as he quietly sang along to the song, Dream smiled and put one of this hands on George's thighs and the other holding the steering wheel.  
They had arrived to the place which almost looked abandoned, George shivered at the slightest look of the place, Wilbur didn't deserved to be hurried here, his place to rest should've been beautiful and peaceful, instead it was in a raggedy place which no one even visited it often.  
They walked through the graves which had been rotting to death, George looked at all the names engraved then saw a specific one, ' Wilbur soot ', George took a deep breath then put down a lily next to his gravestone.  
" hey George, do you have a favorite flower? " Wilbur said teasingly as him and George sat on Wilburs roof at 3 am while looking at the stars, George laughed and turned to the other British man, " where is this coming from? " George said before laughing a bit, " I don't know, I just wanna know for your wedding, I'm gonna get you your favorite flowers and laugh because you'd think I forgot. " Wilbur said proudly and confidently , he twisted his gaze going from the stars to meeting George's eyes, he received a playful punch before actually answering the elders question, " dandelions, those white ones you pick off the ground and blow on, just because I love blowing on them. " George said before smiling at his best friend, he received a punch on the arm back as a joke , " That is so childish! But okay whatever, I'll get them for your wedding. " Wilbur said grinning, George could tell he was joking, " What are yours? " George said while rolling his eyes in his defense, " Lily's, they're really pretty and remind me of the clouds. " Wilbur said plainly before looking back up at the stars. "  
And here George was, standing at Wilburs grave with a lily, neither of them will be at each other's wedding, Wilbur didn't have to worry about forgetting or not getting George's flower for his wedding anymore.  
George sighed and sat down in front of the gravestone, the remorse filled him up Inside as if it would eat him whole if he didn't do this, the name Wilbur soot taunted him, it felt like he was being laughed at beyond the grave.  
" hey wilby, " George said softly, laughing at the old nickname the mans younger brother had given him when they were just kids.  
" I'm sorry, okay? I'm really fucking sorry, please, if I could have done anything to have you here I would've done it, please, please, forgive me, I'm so sorry, I'll never forget you, I'll always be here. " George said as tears rushed down his face, " I'll always be here , I'll talk to you and tell you about how Tommy is doing or niki, I'll be there for them, I'll be there so you can rest easy, I'll keep them safe, I'll do anything, I'm so sorry ,wilby. " George said as he begged for forgiveness for something he couldn't stop, something he knew he couldn't stop, yet he was here, begging for a dead mans forgiveness.  
" i remember the day I found you in the bathroom, and you just wanted me to sing to you and at the time it was so stupid and worthless but to you it meant everything and I don't know why, please , please make me understand, I loved you, and cared for you, you were like my brother, you were my home , my family, and I'm so sorry you had to go this way. " George said in between sobs, he got on his knees and put his hands on his eyes in effort to stop the tears but it did no good, they still rushed in.  
" I'll be here everyday, it doesn't matter the day or time, I'll be here, just like I should've been for you, and I'm so fucking sorry, I will sing to you, I'll play your guitar, I'll do anything for your forgiveness— look I even brought Lily's, your favorite— " George said before full on breaking down on Wilburs grave, Dream walked over to him and rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him.   
" they're your favorite because they remind you of clouds right? That's so stupid... " George said softly before chucking, " kind of ironic isn't it, because you're in the clouds now, god this is so stupid, asking for a dead mans forgiveness, you're probably laughing at me right now huh? " George said while bitting his lip in effort to stop the tears.  
" I miss you, I always will Wilbur, But, would you be so kind and forgive me? " George said, he got up and wiped his eyes and nose, letting go of the rest of the Lily's by Wilburs gravestone , he took Dreams arm and waved goodbye to the rotting grave, he felt complete, he was finally over it, he felt forgiven, he felt welcome, he felt safe, he felt at.. at home.  
➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶  
Word count; 1,687

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is one of the last chapters, I will be ending this book in 2-3 days timed, updates will be daily for this book and the other books are postponed till this one is done, there will be two endings since the real one is pretty sad.
> 
> Spoiler for the last chapter; unrequited love.


	16. Chapter 15 ღ vibrant ღ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George sees colors for the first time.

3rd person POV  
[ song; I love you too by Peter mcpoland ]  
ೋღ 🌺 ღೋ  
George's hair blew in the wind, the wind roared like a lion, it was as cold as it could get here In Orlando, George tore his gaze from out the porch which was where he was once standing at, he looked up at his loving boyfriend which was standing next to him, mug in hand labeled ' dreamie ' which he had gotten from his previous teammates on the football team.  
Dream pecked George in endless kisses, causing George to go into small fits of laughter, Dream stopped and looked lovingly at his boyfriend, " you know , I love you lots George. " Dream said softly while a smiled tugged at his lips, George was taken back at the sudden words of affection, he looked away and feel into a sudden feeling of loss.  
" Georgie! , come back here. " Wilbur said softly before chasing George through an endless field of flowers, George kept laughing and racing through, yes the world for him was dull and shitty compared to everyone's vibrant and colorful world but this was still his favorite place, with all the flowers, all the beautifully colored flowers, " no way! Catch up slow poke. " George said fondly until he got to the top of a hill which was covered in daisy's and Lily's, George laid down and laughed as the sprout of the beautiful flowers tickled his skin, Wilbur gasped for air as he reached the top and laid down next to George, " you're such a slow poke. " George said nonchalantly still in fits of laughter, " yeah okay, whatever. " Wilbur said in his return as he rolled his eyes and stared at the sunset with his best friend, it was dull to George, yet so beautiful to Wilbur whom had been gifted with the ability to see colors, " George. " Wilbur said as he tore his gaze from the sunset to George's face, George returned the gaze and nodded, " one day I'll buy you colorblind glasses and you'll see colors , and I'll be there with you the whole time, we'll be right here,I'll be right here." Wilbur said fondly. George laughed and nodded his head, waving off the weird statement, " George, I'm serious, I love you. " Wilbur said as he picked off flowers from the ground and smelled them, George was taken back yet fondly smiled and finally answered the man, " okay, I love you too , wilby. "  
That was one of the last times he'd ever said the simply words of affection to someone, Dream sighed and offered George a small smile, " you don't have to say it now, I know George. " Dream said before engulfing the elder in his arms, George smiled as he looked up at Dream, the two males kissed under the porch, a soft yet love filled kiss, their lips were in sync, meant for each other's soft embrace. The rain came down harder and harder but it didn't bother the two, it just made them feel even more complete.  
George woke up to the younger under him, he snuggled himself further into the Youngers chest, as if the warmth would randomly disappear. The dirty blonde haired male laughed at his lovers attempt to get comfortable, Dream sat up with George in his chest causing the older to tip back and fall off the bed back first, Dream laughed and helped his boyfriend up, George simply rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and put a generous amount of toothpaste on it, he started brushing his teeth as he heard the bathroom door creak open, George saw Dream at the doorway with his own toothbrush, they both started brushing their teeth, laughing at the amount of each other's toothpaste, George finished first and laughed at all the toothpaste hanging from Dreams mouth. Dream blatantly rolled his eyes and spit out the toothpaste, he wiped his mouth and gave George a quick peck which made George blush, " WHAT THE HELL DREAM?— " George squeaked out as he walked behind Dream to the kitchen, Dream simply replied with a wheeze as he set out the supplies he'd need for their breakfast, " you should've— seen your face! " Dream said finally , George rolled his eyes and covered his face as he sat down on a stool next to the marble looking kitchen isle.  
The two ate the breakfast the younger had made, it was slightly burned but not burnt enough to make it distasteful, George had finally finished and washed the dishes which had been left from the mess his boyfriend had made, " Georgie, once you're done could you go change? I wanna take you somewhere. " Dream said softly, George looked at him then back down at the supplies he had been washing, " sure, where are we going? " George said eagerly to know, Dream huffed out a laugh and looked out of the window, " it's a surprise. " Dream said smugly as a small smirk revealed itself on his lips, George groaned and finished up washing the dishes and placing them on a drying rack, George flipped Dream off and received a wheeze, he made a sarcastic ' ha ha ha ' before going to his room to change himself and mentally prepare himself for whatever Dream had planned.  
Dream lead George to his car , he opened George's door slightly before shutting it once George was surely inside, Dream got into the passenger side, he put his phone on the aux and started playing his playlist which was name ' masked man ', the first song up was ' 34+35 ' by Ariana grande which riled up Dream even more than he already was, George laughed at his lovers excitement to wherever they were going, George sang along to the lyrics, specially ' can you stay up all night, fuck me till the daylight ' Dream blushed slightly before making a snarky comment, " oh well of course, Georgie. " Dream said while breaking into soft laughs, George laughed and playfully punched Dreams arm.  
It turned noon soon enough, they walked through a small field of flowers which George had taken Dream to before because of course, it was his favorite, his and Wilburs place, soon his and Dreams. Dream kept leading George until they got to the top of the hill, " okay Georgie! Close your eyes. " Dream said almost radiating excitement, George laughed and looked at his lovers eyes, " why? Are you going to kidnap me? " George said teasingly, Dream rolled his eyes and persisted George to close his eyes till finally the elder did as he was told, He felt small pairs of weird objects graze his nose , settling on his face, " okay Georgie! Open your eyes! " Dream said softly, George opened them and saw him, he saw Dream, he saw dream in all the colors he couldn't see before, he stared and looked around, the flowers were all so vibrant and beautifully colored, George was on the verge of tears, all he could remember was Wilburs bold statement he had promised George before his fateful death, he stared back at Dream and hugged him as tears flowed down his face, Dream immediately hugged back and ran his fingers through George's hair, In one fateful move the two lovers fell back onto the flowers, the two laughing at each other's playfulness and idiocy, George stared up at the sunset which lit up Dreams face, he kissed Dream softly for a few seconds which felt like minutes to them, it was fiery , they felt like they were falling in love with each other all over again, they wanted to be like this forever. George pulled away and stared back up at the sunset as he laid down, Dream and George's hands grazed each other's before finally intertwining. George sucked in a breath then exhaled before opening his mouth and letting out the words Dream wanted to hear the most.  
" I love you, dream. "  
ೋღ 🌺ღೋ  
Word count: 1,324

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo! So this is mostly fluff yeah yeah, I’m just sugaring you guys up before the real angst for tomorrow, tomorrow will be the finale! ( not really we have the alternative ending on Friday, )  
> But yeah, I hope you guys liked it!


	17. Chapter 16 ♔ ill let you go so i can move on ♔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Dreams wedding, and it’s not George who he’s marrying.

3rd person POV  
[ song; Drivers license by Olivia rodrigo & let her go by Passenger ]  
Tw: contains mentions of dead person, unrequited love and closure.  
╔═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╗  
George's eyes lids twitched in sign of awakening, he slowly sat up from his bed which he had previously been sleeping on, he parted his hair as he looked to the side which he received to be faced with two windows, it was still night time, it had been exactly a year since he had moved in by himself, and exactly two years since he started streaming, but, three years since him and Dream had ended it.  
George got up from his bed and put on a fresh hoodie which had his personal logo, " georgenotfound " he stared at it through the mirror before grabbing his car keys to the car he had gotten barely a week ago, he slowly slipped on his sandals and walked out of the 2 floored cozy house. He hastily got into his car before inhaling and exhaling as he swiftly started the car engine, slowly backing out of his driveway which he shared with three of his friends, Quackity, Karl and Sapnap. The brown haired boy quickly plugged in his phone into the aux, playing a song which was called " drivers license by Olivia rodrigo " , he rolled down the hood of his car and opened the windows, letting his hair run with the wind as he sped down the lonely streets of the night, the music beaming loud but he didn't care enough to turn it down, he didn't care enough about what others thought of him. This is his way of closure.  
He speed down Dreams street, not wanting to stay there for another minute, it felt suffocating, the thought of him, the thought of his wedding which is the next day, the thought of him moving on, the thought of George not being the one.   
Tears rushed down his face, he kept driving, no idea where he was going, not caring, just wanting to get away from this stupid town with all the suffocating and restless memories that stayed there, he finally got to a parking lot which he didn't recognize but decided to stay at for a while either way, the music boomed through his ears.  
' And you're probably with that blonde girl  
Who always made me doubt  
She's so much older than me  
She's everything I'm insecure about  
Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
'Cause how could I ever love someone else? '  
He felt attached to this song, for a long time he has, he related to it more than anyone ever could, George always doubted himself in their relationship, but Dream always assure him that she was no one, but once it was over between them, he ran to her, of course he should be over him, but, he was all of George's first, George couldn't seem to let go, it didn't matter how hard he tried. He slurred words over the music, whispering small ' I hate you's ' and 'why 's ' as if he'd get a response. George looked up at the moonlight which lighted up the area beside him, making the dim lighted parking lot much brighter than before, he let out a shaky breath and whipped his hot and rush full tears.  
It was 4 am, it didn't matter anymore, he couldn't sleep, the wedding was in exactly three hours, he had to get ready as soon as he was home, he had to be there for Dream, George sighed and started backing out of the abandoned parking lot, he drove a bit slower as he made his way home, usually because he had to pull out google maps, the songs in his playlist still boomed through the streets but just low enough for people not to complain, he finally got back to the shared driveway and turned off his car , swiftly pulling out the keys.  
George softly opened the car door and closed it in an attempt to not wake up anyone if he hadn't already done so, George walked up to the light brown colored door which had a wooden texture, grabbing its handle and opening it, slowly closing it and locking it before going up to his room.  
The pair of 4 had originally planned on meeting Dream in a limousine which everyone was talking but plans had been cut short due to Dream forgetting to save up money for the car.  
This was better for George, he didn't want to face Dream this early in the morning, and everyone else knew too so it worked just fine.  
George got in the car which Sapnap was driving with Quackity in the passenger seat and Karl in the back with George, the 3 were holding hands, he was happy that at least his best friends were happy and in a healthy relationship. He looked out the window, staring back at his own reflection, watching the sunset rise in sign of a new day. He put on his colorblind glasses generously and made his hair a bit more perfect than it already was before.  
They had arrived to the place, it was beautifully decorated, flowers spread everywhere, from pink roses to daisy's in Wilburs memory.  
George kept walking through the building till he reached a room which the other men had their make up being done by woman and 2 men hired by Dream and his fiancé, George swiftly took his place and sat beside Tommy who's hair was being done by a average sized woman.  
He stood there, right beside Dream, he couldn't hear anything not even the loud jokes that came from the others, he stood there firmly as Dreams best man, he looked to his side to see his gaze met by Sapnap and Badboyhalo, they both nodded at him and he sucked in a breath, exhaling one and looking back at Dream and the woman which his ex was marrying, this all seemed anticlimactic, specially with how many times they've talked about getting married.  
"George!" Dream yelped as George tickled his sides, they unpacked a few boxes that were scattered around their new house, rented of course, George simply replied to his then boyfriend with a laugh, pulling out a white and marble textured vase out of a box and placing it in the middle of the dinner table for decoration, placing a dandelion in it. Dream sneakily tickled George behind him causing Dream to flinch then give in and laugh along with the now laughing dirty blonde haired male, the two laughed and laughed until it died down, Dream got a hold on a rose he had from the bouquet he gave George just two days ago and tucked it between George's hair and his ear, George simply smiled as him and Dream kissed, " you'll look just as pretty , once we get married, Georgie. " Dream said softly as soon as he pulled away from George, George responded with a simple and soft kiss on Dreams lips.  
But here he stood, next to dream as his best man. George looked away then back at the two pair which to be fair looked very pretty together, George himself couldn't deny it, even if he wanted to, he had to admit that they were meant for each other, George held his own hands tight, a small cold breeze pulling behind his neck, it felt like Wilbur, maybe it was just his mind that wanted to believe he was here for a way of comfort, George heard the last few lines which were ' I do's' , George finally let out a shaky breath as he heard the ringing of wedding bells to announce the couples marriage, and he woke up from his little fantasy of him thinking he actually had a chance, the loud ringing of the wedding bells, he was Dreams best man, He was there for him, at his wedding, he was getting married to a beautiful girl, he finally let his feelings go for dream, accepting the fact that Dream will never be his, and he will never be dream's, and it's how it's meant to be, the wedding bells stopped ringing, his Guilt and Sorrow slowly washing out, a single tear running down his cheek, the sweet sound of silence finally taking over him.  
He was ready to move on, he let Dream go, he let him go so he could move on and live his life in piece knowing this was over, and that it was okay to let go.  
╚═════ °• ♔ •° ═════╝  
Word count; 1,426

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the ending, tomorrow is the alternative ending but yes, i hope you liked this book! I’m so sad yet happy this is coming not a close, I hope you guys have a great day :]


	18. Alternative ending ❀ your love is the sweetest ❀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream get their happily ever after.

3rd person POV  
[ Song; still into you by Paramore and Strawberry kisses by Olivia Herdt, Luv.Ly ]  
.❀。• *₊°。 ❀°  
The sunlight peered through the window onto George's fair skin, George's eyelids flinched at the sudden brightness that had hit his face, he sat up and saw his friends passed out beside him, quackity, badboyhalo, Karl, Ant frost, fundy, tubbo, ranboo, Tommy and niki, he slowly regained his memories from what had happened last night, it was his last night as being a fiancé, he was getting married to dream today.  
He saw badboyhalo slowly peek his head above the bed frame from the floor, slowly jumping on George over quackity and hugging George tight, " George! It's your day! " Badboyhalo said overexcited for his best friend, George simply laughed and nodded his head, Badboyhalo was met by a pillow to the back of his making him turn around to a groggy quackity whom had been woken up by the demon.  
After bad apologized for waking everyone up they went down to the first floor of the rented cabin they got for the 2nd groom, George, and his close friends, the 9 boys walked into the kitchen to simply be hit with a amazing scent of pancakes and fruits whom were made by niki herself, the boys and girl sat next to each other near the counter and small table, " so, who's gonna help George get ready? " Karl asked softly as he munched on the fruit next to his pancakes, " well it was either niki or eret and obviously eret is with Dream so you know who. " Tubbo stated as he played with his food, the others nodded.  
2 long hours later George was getting ready by his friend whom had participated in helping niki , he walked into the changing room which was neatly decorated, fake plants and a large mirror staring right back at him as soon as he walked in, he put the suit down on a bench which was sitting next to a wall, George sighed before taking off his clothes and staring at his fair skin, a mix of excitement and nervousness filled the pit of his stomach, it felt like it was just yesterday, the day that Dream had asked for his hand in marriage.  
George and Dream walked up the hill which Dream and George had gone to before in the flower field , almost 2 years before, George exhaled dramatically as he got tired from walking up the slanted hill, Dream laughed as he held on tight to his lovers arms, George liked days like this, days where his beautiful boyfriend would surprise him with a date , even though he'd say he hated secrets or surprises it always felt fun, the thrill of knowing what's going to happen took over him, giving him the slightest push to keep walking and follow behind Dream, they had finally made it to the top, Dream handed George his colorblind glasses which George gladly took, he loved seeing the real world in beautiful colors, George relaxed himself and let out a shaky breath from the exhaustion, Dream laughed at how easily his boyfriend became tired but let go of George's hand, George felt the warm embrace slip from his finger tips like sand, this caused the elder to shoot his gaze from the gorgeous flowers to his loving partner, he was on his knee, George flicked his head sideways in confusion, he looked like a lost puppy, Dream smiled before pulling out a small box and holding it in his hand , " George— " Dream said softly before chuckling at his idiocy, " George, I love you, more than anything, I loved everything about you, your face, smile, personality, laughter, I could go on forever. George you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I would love to keep it that way and make you mine forever , I want you to be the only person I wake up to everyday, I want you to be there when I'm on my up and downs, George, I want you. " Dream said softly before pulling out the small velvet colored box, he opened it and a ring shimmered, the sun hitting it perfectly making it almost shine, George could feel his eyes growing watery as he stared at the ring his lover had gotten for him to show he wanted him to be his. " George, will you do the honor of marrying me? " Dream said delicately, his voice seeming to break as his own tears left his eyes, George nodded eagerly, Dream smiled widely, Dream swiftly got up from his knee. Slipping the ring into George's ring finger and kissing him gingerly.  
George simply smiled at the memory which had happened last may, he put on the tux which had a baby blue tie, accompanied by the outfit which was white. George smiled at himself in the mirror, this was his day, his own wedding day.  
George walked out of the dressing room, picking up his dirty clothes on his way , throwing them into a laundry bin.  
He was met by applause and cheers that came from his beloved friends, he smiled shyly before going to sit down on a chair which niki had gotten from the kitchen, Karl got a hold of a hair brush and started doing George's hair, pulling it to a side and adding a bit of gel to keep some part down , niki on the other hand was getting a hold on the make up, he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts run like zebras being chased by lions, he could feel the make up hit his face but he wouldn't bother, he let it happen, he trusted them.  
Finally the time had come, it was time for him to see himself, Quackity gasped before asking ranboo for a flower, Quackity got the flower he had originally asked for which was a corn flower, quackity handed the flower to George tenderly, George gave him a reassuring smile whispering 'thank you's ' to the younger male, then putting the alluring flower on his right pocket of his tux.  
.❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。  
George walked down the isle, holding his bouquet which was full of blue morning glories, at his side he was accompanied by his father, he smiled at him tenderly, George smiled back holding his tears back as he and his lover met each other's eyes, George was finally left by Dreams side as his father went ahead and took a seat next to his older sister. George smiled as him and Dreams hand intertwined, ' you look beautiful, I told you. ' Dream whispered into George's ear, ' you do too, idiot. ' George whispered back while squeezing Dreams hand reassuringly, the two nodded and looked at the priest, the wedding felt long yet so solicitous, Dream and George exchanged vows, they were rather quick since both boys weren't creative or good at writing but the words that were said were enough for both boys, filling them up with glee.  
" Dream block , do you take George Davidson , to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you two apart? " The priest said almost quietly, Dream smiled and began to speak, " I do. " Dream said , the priest turned to George, staring at his frame and smiling fondly, "do you, George Davidson , do you take Dream Block, to be your husband , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you two part? " The priest said repeating what he had said to Dream, George inhaled and exhaled before squeezing Dreams hand, " I do. " George said amorously, Dream grinned for, ear to ear, the priest applauded, " I pronounce you two, husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom. " Said the priest, holding his hands up in signs that it was done, Dreamed scooped up George's face and smashed his lips onto George's ardently, George took a second to kiss back, closing his eyes as he heard the wedding bells ring, the laughter , applauds and small 'woos ' that came from his friends and family, he smiled into the kiss, this was how it was meant to be, he was meant to be Dreams and Dream was meant to be his, the kiss ended in sync as the wedding bells stopped, the two looked lovingly into each other's eyes, the sweet sound of silence filling up the two men.  
.❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。  
And that is the end! Thank you sm for reading this, don't forget I do have other Dnf books so this isn't the last dnf fanfic of mine, I hope you liked it! Goodbye lovelies.  
Word count; 1,479


End file.
